1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a frying pan with a removable grease catcher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present frying pans have grease catchers which are not removable. When the grease catcher is not removably secured to the side of the frying pan, the accumulated cooking oil will heat and then smoke. Also it is difficult to pour the hot cooking oil from the grease catcher into another container because a person has to carry the frying pan with the grease catcher.
3. Disclosure Statement
Patrick, U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,813, dated Mar. 6, 1923, discloses a frying pan with a riveted grease collecting pan. The radially disposed recesses 15 permit juices and renderings from food materials cooking on concavo convex base 11 to flow through openings 25 and 26 for collection within pot 20. Since there is no flat base, the number and type of food that may be cooked on base 11 is limited. Since pot 20 is riveted on, cooking oil can seep through the riveted area. Also since the pot is secured to side wall 13, when extensive cooking is done, the cooking oil will accumulate in the pot and will be hazardous to pour the hot cooking oil into another container. Moreover, since the pot is not aligned with handle 16, the frying pan is not balanced and is awkward to handle.
Beer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,068, dated Nov. 15, 1974, discloses a self-draining frying pan having a base 12 with a convex frying surface 14 for frying food. It has a peripheral grease channel 16 for collecting fat or grease from frying food, circumferentially disposed about the frying surface 14. When heat is applied to the frying pan, the cooking oil in the grease channel 16 will heat and then smoke. Extensive cooking will cause the overheated cooking oil to create a fire.
My invention will prevent hot cooking oil from overheating as the grease catcher is removably attached to the bottom flange, a position away from the frying surface. Also it will allow the accumulated oil to be disposed readily.
My invention is disclosed in document entitled "Disclosure Document", No. 092802, received in U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on July 28, 1980.